La luz al final del túnel
by LitlBird
Summary: SPOILER DE SINSAJO. ¿Qué pasaría si Finnick tuviera más tiempo para escapar de los mutos? ¿Qué pasaría si Annie fuese capaz de decirle que esperan un hijo juntos? ¿Qué habría sido de la pareja al finalizar la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

Los mutos se acercaban como un millar de tiburones rabiosos, sedientos de sangre y carne. El sonido de sus estómagos rugiendo de rabia era casi tan audible como el entrechocar de sus colmillos. Finnick echó un vistazo detrás de él a la escalera por la que Peeta y Cressida habían empezado a subir. _Demasiado despacio_. Habían logrado poner cierta distancia entre el grueso de los mutos y la vía de escape pero no la suficiente. En pocos segundos los lagartos les alcanzarían y sólo quedaban Gale y él para retrasarles.

- _Tú los de la derecha y yo los de la izquierda_- no era una sugerencia sino una orden, de modo que Gale asintió y comenzó a abrir fuego. Finnick asió el tridente con firmeza y comenzó a desgarrar a todo ser reptante que se cruzaba por su camino. En la cabeza, en el estómago, en la espalda. No buscaba ningún punto fijo, simplemente ensartaba cuerpos . Su instinto natural de pescador y tributo le decía dónde debía guiar sus movimientos; instinto que Gale no tenía. El muchacho era excelente con su arma pero disparar flechas conllevaba apuntar y apuntar en aquel momento conllevaba tiempo. Segundos, sí, pero tiempo a fin de cuentas. Cada disparo debía contar y eso hacía a Gale alguien temporalmente vulnerable_- Gale, sube._

- _Ni hablar_- dijo el chico colocando una flecha en el arco- _Sube tú primero, te cubriré las espaldas_

- _Ni lo sueñes_- Finnick puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gale y le empujó hacia los escalones- _Tú tienes un arco bonito con flechas de colores que se agotan; yo tengo un tridente y años de experiencia pescando, así que tú vas primero_- Gale le dedicó una mirada llena de respeto y orgullo herido antes de comenzar a subir.

- _De acuerdo_- justo cuando iba por el tercer escalón, se dio la vuelta y disparó dos flechas explosivas que acabaron con la mitad de los mutos- _pero no tardes_.

- _Descuida_- Finnick no planeaba permanecer en aquel lugar más del tiempo necesario. Salir de allí significaba avanzar un paso hacia la muerte de Snow y la muerte de Snow llevaba a reencontrarse con Annie. _Annie_. Finnick apretó los dientes y se preparó para enfrentarse a los mutos que comenzaban a reagruparse a su alrededor. Debía salir de allí. Debía volver junto a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besar sus labios y repetirla mil veces que la amaba con todo su corazón. Ambos debían volver a su casa, al distrito cuatro, lejos de todo y de todos, y vivir felices hasta el fin de sus días. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Annie y él merecían comenzar una nueva vida, y nada ni nadie podía interponerse en su camino. Ni siquiera una manada de mutos furiosos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Finnick fue arremetiendo contra los mutos al mismo tiempo que retrocedía hacia la escalera. Era un proceso casi mecánico. Retrocedía un paso, mataba tres mutos. Retrocedía otro, mataba cinco. Retrocedía otro, mataba siete. Su espalda chocó contra los escalones de metal pero en lugar de darse la vuelta Finnick se asió con la mano izquierda a uno de los escalones mientras con la derecha seguía repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Muy lentamente, comenzó a subir por la escalera, pero era un proceso más lento que el anterior. Subía un escalón, mataba un muto. Subía otro escalón, mataba otro. Subía otro escalón, mataba otro. Ni siquiera trataba de atacar; se limitaba a defenderse lo mejor que podía. _Son demasiados_, pensó alzando la vista. Gale estaba a punto de llegar al nivel superior de la escalera y él apenas había subido cinco peldaños. Finnick abrió la boca para pedir ayuda pero su grito de auxilio se transformó en un aullido de dolor cuando notó el contacto de los colmillos en el brazo derecho. Al bajar la vista se encontró cara a cara con los ojos rojos de uno de los mutos mirándole fijamente. El lagarto había saltado lo suficientemente alto como para encaramarse a su brazo, y ahora hundía sus garras y colmillos en él. Finnick trató de zafarse pero el lagarto no cesaba en su empeño. Permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en él y las garras profundamente hundidas en su carne. Finnick tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba muerto. Aturdido, movió el brazo de izquierda a derecha hasta que algo resbaló de su mano y el muto calló al suelo. Justo antes de ser sepultado por las otras bestias, Finnick distinguió un destello de algo clavado en el interior del lagarto. Su tridente. Debió haberse introducido en el cuerpo del animal cuando este saltó y ahora descansaba en el suelo de la alcantarilla, demasiado lejano para recuperarlo. Finnick echó un vistazo a su muñeca buscando el control remoto que haría volver el arma junto a él pero lo único que encontró fue sangre y dolor. _¿Y ahora? _Rodeado de mutos y sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, su única opción era subir. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se colocó de cara a los escalones y se impulsó hacia arriba obligando a su mano derecha a buscar el siguiente punto de apoyo. Cada movimiento enviaba oleadas de dolor por todo su brazo pero Finnick las ignoraba deliberadamente. Ya habría tiempo de quejarse de las heridas más adelante, en aquel momento debía centrarse en subir. Aunque pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Apenas había subido dos peldaños cuando uno de los mutos saltó y clavó sus colmillos en su espalda. Con las manos ocupadas en los peldaños y el tridente lejos de él, Finnick no pudo más que gritar y agarrarse con fuerza para no caerse, notando las garras de aquella bestia desgarrar su torso y su espalda.

- _¡Ayuda!_-gimió tratando de hacerse oír por encima del rugido de los mutos- _¡Ayuda!_- no se veía a Gale por ninguna parte, sólo un círculo de luz al final de la escalera, terriblemente lejano- _¡Ayuda!_

-_ ¡Finnick!- _la luz del círculo se vio brevemente eclipsada por la silueta de una persona, terriblemente lejana, imposible de distinguir-_ ¡Aguanta!_- la silueta desapareció dejando lugar a una sombra pequeña y delgada, una sombra que no fue capaz de distinguir hasta que pasó silbando junto a él. Una flecha negra se clavó entre los ojos del muto, y casi al mismo tiempo los colmillos y las garras fueron sustituídos por una nueva oleada de dolor y sangre cuando el cuerpo inerte del lagarto se precipitó al vacío. Finnick perdió el equilibrio y por un segundo sintió que caía hacia las fauces abiertas de los mutos. Instintivamente alzó las manos y sus dedos se cerraron entorno a un escalón. Un crujido seguido de un intenso dolor le indicaron que se había dislocado el hombro izquierdo pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. La caída le había dejado colgado de un brazo, balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre las cabezas de aquellas bestias. Más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sabía que debía subir de nuevo pero estaba demasiado dolorido, y la pérdida de sangre comezaba a afectar a su visión. _No lo conseguiré. _El mundo pareció ralentizarse a su alrededor. Todo era más lento, más borroso, más lejano. _No lo conseguiré_. Apenas era capaz de aferrarse a los escalones. Pronto su cuerpo perdería toda la fuerza y se precipitaría hacia aquel mar de colmillos y garras para ser devorado y descuartizado. Pronto no sería más que sangre y carne. Pronto no sería nada. _No... _Uno de los mutos saltó hacia él, arañando con sus zarpas su cara antes de clavarlas en su cuello. Justo cuando sus colmillos estaban a punto de cerrarse en torno a su garganta, una flecha idéntica a la anterior traspasó su cuerpo haciéndolo caer- _¡Finnick sube!- _desde arriba le llegó el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros, mezclado con los disparos que ya empezaban a alcanzar a los mutos- _¡Sube!- _subir... Finnick apenas conseguía moverse, mucho menos subir- _¡Sube!- _el rugido de los mutos era ensordecedor, y a cada salto que daban desgarraban una parte de su ser-_ ¡Finnick, sube!_- subir... ¿Para qué subir? ¿No podía quedarse allí sin más? ¿Cerrar los ojos y esperar a la muerte? Que escapasen los demás, él estaba cansado de luchar. Y además... _Sube. _La voz de Annie sonó clara y nítida en sus oídos._ Finnick, sube_. ¿Era ella? ¿Estaba allí abajo con él? Finnick quiso pronunciar su nombre pero era incapaz de articular palabra. _Tienes que subir. Tienes que salvarte. Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? _Sí, se lo prometió. Le prometió que volverían a verse, que cuando todo acabase volverían a encontrarse y no se separarían jamás. Debía volver junto a ella. _Sube, cariño. Sube_. Apretando los dientes, Finnick volvió a colocarse de cara a los escalones y comenzó a subir lentamente. La sangre fresca manaba de su rostro y le impedía ver pero aún conservaba la suficiente sensibilidad en las manos para distinguir un escalón de otro. El problema era ascender. Conservaba la fuerza suficiente para alzarse unos centímetros cada vez pero aún así debía parar entre peldaño y peldaño para recuperar el aliento, lo que daba a los mutos oportunidades de ataque. Habían comenzado a trepar por las paredes, y algunos saltaban hacia él con los colmillos al descubierto, sólo para ser abatidos por una bala o una flecha. Otros hacían restallar sus colas, como si de látigos se trataran, contra su rostro y sus manos. Aquellos que seguían en el suelo trataban de encaramarse a sus piernas, abriendo nuevas heridas a cada dolor era cegador y sus extremidades temblaban tanto que temió volver a perder el equilibrio. Sólo la voz de Annie le impulsaba a seguir subiendo. _Sube, Finnick. Sube, cariño._

Finnick se desplomó sobre la primera plataforma y miró hacia arriba. Aún quedaba un segundo tramo por subir pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Su brazo derecho había quedado reducido a una masa caliente de sangre, piel y carne, y su brazo izquierdo se resentía del dislocamiento del hombro y de los mordiscos de los mutos. Su cara ardía allí donde los lagartos habían clavado sus garras, y ríos de sangre manaban tanto de ella como del interior de su garganta, que parecía estar en carne viva. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a sus piernas. _Ya queda poco_. La voz de Annie era apenas un susurro en su cabeza. _Aguanta_. Encima de él se oían las pisadas de alguien bajando apresuradamente por la escalera. Debajo de él, el sonido de los mutos se hacía más fuerte a medida que éstos ascendían. Instintivamente, Finnick se arrastró hacia el sonido de las pisadas y apoyó ambas manos en el siguiente escalón pero, al ir a ponerse en pie, un latigazo de dolor recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndole caer de rodillas. Finnick trató de localizar de nuevo el sonido de las pisadas pero apenas lograba distinguir un murmullo. Ni siquiera oía ya el rugido de los mutos. Todo lo que existía era el sonido irregular de su respiración, la lejana voz de Annie y la escalera. _Finnick_. La escalera. _Sube_. La escalera. _Finnick_. La escalera. _Finnick..._

- _¿Finnick?_ _Finnick, ¿me oyes?- _poco a poco Finnick fue recuperando el conocimiento, y cuando lo hizo deseó volver a la inconsciencia. Estaba tumbado boca abajo con los ojos cerrados sobre una superficie blanda, pero ahí acababa la comodidad. Un intenso dolor comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tan rápido que Finnick temió romperse en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Miles de puñales partían de su abdomen y atravesaban su torso en todas direcciones, sentía pinchazos en ambos omóplatos, punzadas en la cintura, los brazos y la espalda, y regueros de sangre seca corrían por su cara y sus piernas. Pero lo peor era el cuello. El dolor nacía en la parte baja de la garganta, ascendía por la laringe y desembocaba en tres profundos cortes paralelos que abrían la piel horizontalmente. La sangre aún manaba lentamente de ellos, pero algo suave y acolchado hacía presión para mantenerla dentro._ ¿Qué ha pasado? _Finnick alzó una mano para examinar aquella especie de trapo, sólo para dejarla caer con un gruñido de dolor. _¿Qué ha pasado? _Poco a poco su respiración fue haciéndose más pesada e irregular. Intentó cambiar de posición para dar a sus pulmones algo de libertad pero sus cuerpo no respondía. De echo, era incapaz de mover un sólo músculo. Sentía las extremidades rígidas, doloridas e inservibles, como si estuviese hecho de madera. _¿Qué ha pasado?_- _No intentes moverte_- había alguien inclinado sobre él. Alguien que había tomado su mano entre las suyas, alguien que acariciaba su frente con ternura. _¿Annie?_- _Has perdido mucha sangre_- Finnick tardó un tiempo en identificar a la persona que hablaba. _Cressida_- _Has pasado casi tres días inconsciente_. _Por un momento pensamos que te habíamos perdido_- ¿Perdido? Y entonces lo recordó. La alcantarilla, la escalera, los mutos saltando hacia él, los colmillos y garras clavados en su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo acompañado de un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza. Los mutos, la escalera. Había conseguido sobrevivir. Habían conseguido sacarle a tiempo. A esas alturas debería estar muerto y sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo. Pero cada latido enviaba una nueva descarga de dolor por todo su ser. Le habían salvado... Tendrían que haberle dejado morir allí. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, casi esperando ver las paredes de las alcantarillas, pero al segundo volvió a cerrarlos. La única luz que había en la estancia procedía de una bombilla colgada del techo, pero era suficiente para hacerle daño a la vista. Ver dolía. Pensar dolía. Respirar dolía. Mirara donde mirase, todo era dolor. Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor. _Matadme_, pensó tratando de apretar la mano de Cressida, _matadme_. Pero por más que lo intentó, lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido gutural, como el gruñido de un animal malherido- _Shh, tranquilo... Estás a salvo- _de haber podido, Finnick se habría reído. No quería estar a salvo. Es más, dudaba estarlo. Lo que quería era que el dolor parase. _¡Matadme!_-_ No podemos dejarle aquí_- Cressida seguía apretando su mano pero no hablaba con él- _No podemos dejarle solo._

- _No tenemos otra opción_- la voz de Gale era inflexible-_ Está demasiado débil para moverse y no podemos arriesgarnos a sacarle con toda esa gente en la calle._

- _Gale tiene razón_- ahora era Peeta el que hablaba, aunque había un tono de duda en su voz- _Finnick necesita descansar y este es el lugar más seguro. Además, Tigris..._

_- Tigris estará ocupada con la gente que venga a refugiarse_- los tres se enzarzaron en una discusión acalorada pero Finnick apenas les entendía. Cada palabra aumentaba su dolor de cabeza, hasta que el martilleo pasó a convertirse en un dolor agudo y constante que perforaba su cerebro a cada segundo que pasaba. La cabeza, la garganta, la espalda... El dolor le envolvía como una gran ola, bañando todo su ser y llegando a rincones de su anatomía que ni siquiera él conocía. A veces parecía remitir en algunas zonas, sólo para acentuarse en otras. Todas las heridas parecían exigir su atención a la vez, pero lo peor de todo no era ser consciente del dolor; lo peor de todo era no poder hacer nada al respecto. No podía moverse, no podía gritar; lo único que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil, impotente ante las oleadas de sufrimiento y con un único pensamiento coherente en mente: _Matadme_. La muerte se le aparecía como una dama dulce y cálida, rodeada de arenas blancas y un sol tan abrasador como las heridas de su cara reflejado en un mar transparente. La muerte avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llenos de promesas de seguridad y bienestar. La muerte tenía el rostro de Annie, de su madre, de Mags. _Ven_, parecía decirle, _ven junto a mi. Deja que te acune entre mis brazos y te cante mientras abandonas este mundo para no volver jamás. Deja que me haga cargo de ti y te prometo que nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por nada_. Era demasiado fácil irse con ella, tanto que Finnick se preguntó cómo era posible seguir respirando. Sólo la mano de Cressida le ataba al mundo de los vivos pero ni siquiera era capaz de agarrarla con fuerza- _Está ardiendo... Si no se le trata a tiempo podría morir de infección._

- _Lo sé, pero si nos vamos ahora tal vez consigamos encontrarnos con los rebeldes y mandar a alguien a recogerle._

- _¿¡Y mientras tanto qué!?- _gritó Cressida con voz temblorosa enviando una punzada de dolor a sus oídos- _¿¡Dejamos que siga sufriendo cada minuto que pasa!? ¡Quién sabe por lo que debe estar pasando en este momento!_

- _He dicho que debe quedarse, no que deba estar consciente_- la muerte le miró una última vez a los ojos y Finnick trató de alargar una mano hacia ella, pero antes de que sus dedos lograran alcanzarla algo duro impactó contra su nuca y le hizo volver al mundo de las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

- _¡Finnick!_- Annie corría por los pasillos de la mansión del presidente Snow. Aquella mañana, el alto mando del distrito trece le había concedido viajar al Capitolio para reunirse de nuevo con su esposo bajo la promesa de mantener la calma y no perder los nervios; promesa que se había roto nada más bajar del aerodeslizador- _¡Finnick!_- durante el trayecto había sido puesta al corriente del nuevo rumbo que empezaba a tomar el país pero había sólo una idea que lograba retener: Finnick estaba en la enfermería- _¡Finnick!_- ni siquiera sabía dónde se dirigía. Corría sin rumbo fijo, guiándose más por su instinto que por las indicaciones que había recibido y con una extraña sensación de angustia en su interior. Algo malo pasaba, algo que iba más allá de aquellas cinco palabras. Algo no iba bien, lo sentía- _¡Finnick!_

- _¡Annie!_- detrás de ella, un Plutarch resoplante y sofocado trataba alcanzarla sin éxito- _¡Annie... no debes correr... en tu estado!_

- _¡Al cuerno su estado!_- Johanna corría junto a ella, sin poder o sin querer adelantarla-_ ¡Lo que tendría que hacer es parar a preguntar la dirección en vez de ir dando tumbos!- _Annie apretó el paso dejando atrás a Johanna. No tenía ganas de escucharles. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Ninguno sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar todo aquel tiempo. Ninguno se había visto obligado a separarse de la persona amada, ninguno sabía lo que había sido vivir el día a día con miedo, en un lugar extraño, teniendo que soportar los silencios, las miradas de compasión, las noticias que no llegaban y la confusión de su propia mente. No conocían la soledad, las noches en vela, la impotencia, el dolor. No comprendían por qué no podía parar de correr, por qué nunca podría hacerlo. Ninguno lo entendía y ninguno llegaría a entenderlo nunca-_ ¡Gira a la derecha!-_ Annie obedeció y se dio de bruces contra una puerta de roble con un cartel que rezaba Enfermería 2. Accionó el picaporte con manos temblorosas y se precipitó al interior. La sala parecía idéntica al resto de las habitaciones, salvo que la habían transformado en una especie de ala de hospital sustituyendo escritorios por mesas de operaciones y mesillas por carros quirúrgicos. Y en el centro de todo, rodeado de enfermeros y cables que le unían a máquinas, Finnick permanecía inconsciente tumbado sobre una camilla. Annie fue apartando personal sanitario hasta situarse frente a él, pero al momento retrocedió un paso y se tapó la boca con ambas manos sofocando un grito. Cientos de heridas atravesaban el pecho de Finnick en todas direcciones, como si de un campo de amapolas se tratara. En ambos hombros tenía arañazos que parecían continuar a través de sus omóplatos y, aunque estaba tapado de cintura para abajo, a través de la fina sábana se distinguían perfectamente marcas de dientes en su cadera y sus manos. Su cara, en otro tiempo bronceada y perfecta, estaba hecha trizas, llena de cortes irregulares que discurrían por su frente, labios y nariz. Pero ninguna de las heridas igualaba a la del cuello. Tres marcas de garras atravesaban la piel horizontalmente, tan rojas y profundas que Annie estaba casi segura de que su mano podría caber perfectamente en cualquiera de ellas.

- _Finnick...- _la voz de Annie era apenas un susurro. Notaba a los enfermeros moverse a su alrededor pero apenas les prestaba atención. Sabía que Finnick no debería haber ido a la misión. Sabía que algo malo pasaría si volvía al Capitolio. Lo sabía y se lo había advertido, y lo único que había obtenido a cambio eran promesas de que todo saldría bien; promesas que nunca se cumplían. Lentamente Annie rodeó la camilla y se sentó en una silla junto a la almohada. A esa distancia podía distinguir cada corte y cada punto de sutura con tal precisión que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no salir corriendo. La mayoría de las heridas habían sido ya tratadas pero algunas aún estaban abiertas y de ellas salía una especie de sustancia lechosa que parecía hacer arder la piel allí donde los cortes eran más profundos. El olor de la sangre mezclado con el de la infección era tan intenso que Annie temió ponerse a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de apartarse se acercó más a la camilla. No le importaban las heridas. No le importaba la sangre, ni las costras, ni los arañazos. Ni siquiera las personas de la sala. Lo único que importaba era la máquina cuyos intensos pitidos confirmaban que el corazón de Finnick funcionaba, y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar; irregular, sí, pero constante. Estaba vivo, inconsciente, pero vivo. Herido, pero vivo. Indefenso, pero vivo. _Finnick..._ Annie alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro pero al momento se detuvo. Tenía miedo de tocarle. Tenía miedo de que su piel se rompiera en mil pedazos ante su tacto, de que de algún modo su corazón fallara y los pitidos de la máquina cesaran dejándola sola de nuevo. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo de que despertara, porque si despertaba tendría que hacer frente al dolor. Aún con todos aquellos tubos llenando sus venas de calmantes, nada era capaz de ocultar el sufrimiento que se veía reflejado en su rostro- _¿Qué le han hecho?_- Annie apartó la vista de su esposo y miró a su alrededor. Los enfermeros aún tenían material quirúrgico en las manos y se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Johanna y Plutarch permanecían en el umbral de la puerta pero no mostraban deseos de querer acercarse, bien por respeto, bien por incomodidad- _¿Qué le han hecho?- _repitió alzando la voz.

- _Fueron los mutos_- apoyado en una pared, medio escondido en las sombras, Gale la miraba de brazos cruzados.

- _¿Los... mutos?_

- _Nos atacaron en las alcantarillas_- Gale se apartó de la pared y avanzó hacia la luz. Había algo en su rostro, más allá de las contusiones y las ojeras, que Annie no podía descifrar- _Finnick se llevó la peor parte. Tratamos de curarle lo mejor que pudimos pero..._- culpa. Eso era lo que había en sus ojos, culpabilidad; algo que había hecho que no tenía que haber hecho, algo que no había hecho que tendría que haber hecho.

- _¿Gale?_- Annie sabía que no quería escuchar una explicación. Sabía que lo que fuera que le iba a contar el muchacho del distrito doce no le gustaría, que podría incluso hacerla enfadar. Sabía que una vez salieran las palabras, ambos se arrepentirían. Por eso, formuló la pregunta con la máxima cautela posible- _¿Qué ha pasado?_

- _Nosotros...- _Gale desvió la vista hacia la camilla e inspiró hondo antes de volver a mirarla- _Encontramos refugio en el sótano de una tienda. Pasamos un par de días escondidos allí hasta que decidimos salir hacia la mansión del presidente y cuando lo hicimos... tuvimos que dejar a Finnick atrás_- el tiempo pareció congelarse alrededor de Annie. Todo se volvió más ajeno y distante, incluso frío. _Le dejaron_. No, no todo era frío. En su interior, un calor desconocido hasta aquel momento comenzó a despertar; un fuego que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón y ascendía rápidamente hacia su cerebro y sus manos: rabia. _Le dejaron_. Annie volvió a mirar a Finnick y trató de imaginárselo en aquel sótano: herido, desangrándose, inconsciente... consciente. _Le dejaron_. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la guerra se hubiese prolongado más tiempo? ¿Seguiría Finnick en aquel sótano, sin poder moverse, sin poder respirar? ¿Muerto? _Muerto... _Annie se levantó despacio y se alejó de la camilla en dirección a Gale. El fuego seguía creciendo en su interior, llenando de ira cada rincón de su cuerpo. _Le dejaron_. Una parte de ella le pedía mantener la calma y pararse a pensar, pero estaba harta de escuchar a esa parte. De hecho, estaba harta de demasiadas cosas.

_- Le... ¿dejásteis?- _las palabras formaban un torbellino en su mente, tratando de salir todas a la vez pero muriendo al alcanzar su garganta- _Sabiendo como estaba... ¿le dejásteis atrás?_

- _No tuvimos elección_- respondió Gale a la defensiva- _Estaba demasiado débil para moverse y con toda esa gente..._

-_ Decidisteis dejarle_- repitió Annie fulminándole con la mirada- _Solo. Herido. Probablemente febril. Y aún así os marchásteis._

- _Mandamos un equipo en su busca cuando tuvimos oportunidad_- dijo Gale encarándose a ella- _A nadie le hacía gracia la idea pero en algunas situaciones..._

- _¡Podría haber muerto!_- estalló Annie- _¡Mírale! ¡Podría estar muerto! ¡Ahora mismo podríamos estar enterrando su maldito cadáver por vuestra culpa!_

_- No fue culpa nuestra..._

_- ¡Sí que lo fue!_

-_ ¡Él quiso venir!- _gritó Gale- _Se le dio la opción de quedarse en el distrito trece y decidió venir al Capitolio._

- _Pues claro que lo hizo. Para luchar por su maldito país y por todos vosotros, como ha hecho siempre_- susurró Annie apretando los dientes- _Dime una cosa: ¿cuántas veces se ha tenido que sacrificar para salvar a cualquiera de vosotros?_

- _Annie..._

- _¿Cuántas veces_- repitió avanzando un paso hacia él- _le salvó la vida a tu querida chica en llamas en los juegos?- _Gale mantuvo su mirada lo mejor que pudo durante un tiempo, sólo para acabar desviándola de nuevo a Finnick-_ ¿Y cuántas veces se lo agradecisteis?_

- _Estás siendo injusta..._

- _Eso_- gritó señalando la camilla-_ es todo el agradecimiento que tiene cada vez que hace algo por vosotros: dolor y sufrimiento. Y créeme, él no es el único..._

- _Hicimos lo que pudimos para mantenerle a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?_

-_ Oh, sí- _Annie le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa notando cómo las primeras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- _Vosotros siempre hacéis lo que podéis. Todos vosotros. Y siempre hacéis promesas. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Nunca se cumplen!_

- _Cálmate... _-la mano de Annie descendió rápidamente sobre la mejilla de Gale.

- _¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Estoy harta de calmarme! ¡No tenéis ni idea de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar estos últimos años!- _Cada momento, cada minuto de felicidad entre ambos se había visto empañado por la separación y la tragedia. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Los primeros juegos, el vasallaje, el secuestro en el Capitolio. Y ahora aquello. Era mucho más de lo que Annie conseguía soportar.

- _Annie...- _Plutarch se acercó hacia ella con las manos extendidas en ademán conciliador- _Está claro que has sufrido un duro golpe con todo esto, y lo entendemos. Son muchas emociones que procesar. ¿Qué tal si te acompañamos fuera a que te dé el aire?_

-_ Oh, claro_- Annie se giró hacia él con una sonrisa tan cargada de cinismo que Plutarch se paró en seco- _Es verdad, se me había olvidado. Soy Annie Cresta, la vencedora de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. La chica que se quedó trastornada, ¿no? Aquella que no puede valerse por si misma, ¿verdad? ¡La que sólo dice incoherencias y está mejor apartada del mundo, ¿no?! ¡Pues no! ¡Soy Annie Cresta, la maldita vencedora de los malditos septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, y ese hombre inconsciente y destrozado por vuestra culpa es mi marido! ¡Y si pensáis por un segundo que voy a volver a separarme de él estáis muy equivocados!- _un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hablar y muchos permanecían con la vista clavada en el suelo. Annie notaba la sangre latiendo con fuerza en sus sienes y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos escocían por culpa de todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Nunca antes había tenido la sensación de poder quemar una habitación hasta los cimientos con sólo desearlo, quizás porque nunca antes había dicho todo lo que realmente pensaba. Era una sensación curiosa y peligrosa que esperaba no tener que volver a experimentar.

- _An... An...- _todos los presentes se giraron hacia la camilla. Finnick había abierto los ojos y se movía débilmente, como si tratase de levantarse- _An...- _su voz sonaba grave y rasgada, como si cada palabra que dijera le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano-_ An...nie... An...nie..._- Annie tardó un tiempo en comprender que la estaba llamando y, cuando lo hizo, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

- _Finnick_- tan pronto como había venido, el fuego se extinguió, dejando en su lugar un vacío que el arrepentimiento se encargaría de llenar más adelante; un vacío que podía esperar- _Estoy aquí_- con pasó tambaleante, Annie volvió a ocupar su puesto en la silla junto a la camilla y tomó la mano de Finnick entre las suyas con toda la gentileza del mundo- _Estoy aquí._

- _An...- _Finnick volvió a cerrar los ojos algo más tranquilo y se sumió poco a poco en la inconsciencia- _An..._

- _Shh...- _Annie le acarició el pelo con ternura, como había hecho tantas otras veces tiempo atrás-_ Descansa, cariño_- lentamente, todas las personas fueron saliendo de la sala dejando a la pareja a solas- _Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes._


	3. Chapter 3

Otro día frío y otoñal brillaba en el Capitolio. Las hojas, arrastradas por ráfagas intermitentes de viento, chocaban contra las ventanas de las coloridas viviendas, la mayoría de ellas vacías. Miles de personas se amontonaban en el Círculo de la Ciudad, apretándose unas contra otras y combatiendo con excitación y chocolate caliente el mal tiempo. El frío no se notaba en la mansión presidencial. Sentado en un cómodo sofá situado frente a un gran ventanal, Finnick observaba a la gente de abajo como si fuesen seres extraños. Había tardado semanas en reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de nuevo. Las vertebras de su columna, en un principio aplastadas y prácticamente rotas, parecían recuperar lentamente su resistencia habitual, y los médicos habían conseguido reducir el insoportable dolor que había llegado a sentir incluso estando tumbado a un leve pinchazo cada vez que se movía. Aún así todavía dependía de la silla de ruedas y las muletas para avanzar, y de haber sido otro día frío y otoñal más él mismo habría insistido en quedarse en la cama descansando; solo que aquel no era un día más. Aquel día, el presidente Snow sería ejecutado. Aquel día, la razón de su sufrimiento quedaría silenciada para siempre. Aquel día todo acabaría. Finnick buscó en su interior algún signo de regocijo o felicidad pero no encontró nada. Estaba vacío, como el día anterior, y el día anterior a aquel, y el anterior a ese. Todo lo que había logrado sentir desde el día en que le anunciaron la ejecución fue una extraña sensación de desilusión. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba aquel momento, tantos años imaginándose su muerte... Solo que en sus pensamientos era él quien cometía el asesinato en vez de observarlo desde la distancia. Y allí estaba, postrado en un sofá, dependiendo de calmantes, medicinas y operaciones para vivir otro día más. Él, que había sido el vencedor más joven de los Juegos del Hambre. Él, que había visto Panem en todo su esplendor y en toda su miseria. Él, Finnick Odair, el apuesto rompecorazones, el soldado rebelde. ¿En qué había quedado? Buscó su reflejo en el cristal y se encontró con el mismo rostro desconocido con el que se había encontrado la primera vez frente al espejo. Las cicatrices comenzaban a cerrarse pero eso no ocultaba el hecho de que estaban allí. Líneas rojas, plateadas y malvas atravesaban su rostro de forma irregular, quebrando la forma de su mentón, su frente y sus mejillas. Aquellas que no habían sanado del todo permanecían aún con los puntos de sutura, dándole un aspecto más propio de una criatura salida de una película de terror que de una persona normal. Las tres heridas del cuello, que al parecer habían causado más daños que los que se veían a simple vista, estaban abiertas pero ocultas bajo una apretada venda empapada en calmantes, y sus labios estaban tan dañados y agrietados que sangraban al menor contacto. No paraban de repetirle que la mayoría de aquellos cortes desaparecerían o se quedarían en simples líneas, pero era difícil creer aquello cuando nadie era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Finnick sostuvo la mirada a su reflejo unos segundos más antes de apartarla con incomodidad. Estaba horrible, pero al menos su exterior reflejaba finalmente su interior. Aquello era lo que había sido siempre: un muñeco de trapo, un juguete pasado de mano en mano, roto, remendado una y otra vez para que otros pudieran disfrutar de él. Obligado a exhibirse como un mono de feria en el Capitolio y a luchar como un perro de presa para el distrito 13. Sin hogar, sin dueño... No, sí que tenía dueño. Annie descansaba acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y tan cerca de él como les permitía el pesado vendaje que envolvía la mitad del torso del antiguo vencedor. _Annie_. Sus ojos habían sido lo primero que Finnick había visto al despertar y a sus ojos era donde corría a refugiarse cada vez que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Ella había estado con él durante todo el proceso de recuperación, alimentándole con paciencia a base de líquidos, contándole historias reales y ficticias acerca del país, calmándole cuando las pesadillas sobre mutos y escaleras interrumpían su sueño. Día tras día, noche tras noche, hora tras hora; no había querido separarse de él ni un sólo segundo, ni siquiera cuando los médicos le operaban o le trataban las heridas. _Annie_. Pero en aquel momento Annie no le miraba. Su atención estaba puesta en una de las pantallas de televisión colocadas en el exterior, donde imágenes de las personas del Círculo de la Ciudad se mezclaban con las de la presidenta Coin asomada a uno de los balcones de la mansión. Finnick sabía que Annie le guardaba rencor a Coin y a prácticamente el mundo entero por todo lo que había pasado, y no la culpaba. No estaba de acuerdo con que hubiese dejado de hablar a Gale y al resto del escuadrón por haberle dejado atrás pero sí entendía el odio hacia Coin, sobre todo después del tema de los juegos. Aquella misma mañana, Finnick había sido llamado junto con Annie y el resto de vencedores a una reunión extraordinaria para decidir qué sería del país a partir de aquel momento. La propuesta que se había planteado había sido la de celebrar unos últimos Juegos del Hambre con niños del Capitolio, una idea tan cruel y falta de sentido dadas las circunstancias que Finnick seguía sintiendo náuseas con tan sólo recordarla. Aunque no había podido hablar, Annie había sido su voz para votar en contra, pero de poco había servido. Con cuatro votos a favor y cuatro en contra, la decisión había sido finalmente tomada por la presidenta Coin. Hubo algo extraño en su forma de pronunciar el veredicto, en la manera en que les miró a todos mientras sentenciaba que Panem vería la fatalidad de los Juegos del Hambre una última vez, como si ya supiera que aquello iba a pasar. En aquel momento Finnick no alcanzó a comprender qué era, pero unas pocas palabras de Annie le aclararon las ideas: ya estaba todo decidido. Ahora era Coin la que estaba al frente del país y, por tanto, la que dictaba las leyes. Aquella reunión había sido sólo un pretexto para hacerlo oficial; la idea de los juegos ya estaba acordada y firmada probablemente desde antes del final de la guerra. Todas las decisiones habían sido ya tomadas sin importar lo que los demás pudieran pensar. _Como siempre_. Finnick volvió a pasar la mirada por todas las figuras que se veían en la plaza, preguntándose cuántos de ellos sabrían realmente lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Porque aquello no se limitaría a unos simbólicos juegos finales. No, ni mucho menos. La gente olvidaría pronto el pasado y se centraría en su sed de venganza. Era muy probable que aquellos primeros juegos fuesen sucedidos por unos segundos al cabo del tiempo, y esos segundos por unos terceros. Podrían durar incluso hasta que la venganza dejara de ser una excusa para celebrarlos. Finnick apretó los dientes ignorando el pinchazo que sintió en la mandíbula.¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué pasaba con su venganza? ¿Debía conformarse con la ejecución del presidente? No, la muerte de Snow era una muy pequeña recompensa después de tantos años de injusticia. Su venganza, la de Annie y la de todos los vencedores era el fin de los juegos. Eso era lo justo... ¿no? El terminar con el dolor que habían tenido que pasar sus antepasados... ¿verdad? Finnick suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba bien o mal a esas alturas. Lo único que quería era descansar, pero no allí rodeado de lujos, sino en su distrito natal, con el sonido de las olas golpeando contra las rocas y la luz del sol bronceando su piel. Con el sabor del agua salada en la garganta y el cambio de mareas como único problema. Solos él y Annie... y el bebé. _El bebé... _La primera vez que había oído la noticia fue en la enfermería, mientras la madre de Katniss trataba de hacer ver a Annie que debía comer algo si quería sacar aquella criatura adelante. En aquel momento no se lo había creído; vivía sumergido en un mar de analgésicos tan profundo que cuestionaba cada cosa que veía u oía. La segunda vez que se lo dijeron fue mientras le trasladaban del ala del hospital a una habitación propia, estando libre de calmantes y lo suficientemente consciente como para sentir miedo. Su cuerpo podía estar recuperándose pero su mente seguía frágil a causa de lo que los expertos llamaban estrés post-traumático, tanto que la idea de traer una criatura al mundo le parecía inconcebible e incluso peligrosa dadas las circunstancias. Pero la tercera vez, cuando en mitad de la noche Annie tomó sus manos entre las suyas y susurró que los médicos creían que esperaban un niño, sintió paz. Iban a ser padres. Esperaban un bebé, una criatura nacida del amor incondicional que se profesaban, una prueba de que quizás las cosas no iban a ser tan malas después de todo. _Un niño_. Lentamente, Finnick deslizó una mano por la cintura de Annie hasta acabar posándola sobre su vientre. Eso era todo por lo que debía preocuparse en aquel momento, de regresar a su hogar, amar a su esposa y criar a su hijo. Lo demás no importaba. El sonido de los aplausos le sacó de sus pensamientos. Abajo en la terraza, Katniss avanzaba en dirección a Snow armada con su arco. Aquello acabaría pronto. _Y_ _en cuanto acabe, saldremos de aquí,_ pensó acariciando el vientre de Annie, _Volveremos a casa y olvidaremos este asunto para siempre_. Fue en ese instante cuando el cadáver de la presidenta Coin se precipitó al vacío ante sus ojos.

Los vítores y aplausos se transformaron en exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos de auxilio. En el escenario, los Agentes de la Paz comenzaron a rodear a Katniss mientras el público avanzaba para tener una mejor vista de todo, retrocedía temeroso o simplemente se quedaba donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. Incluso Annie se tensó un segundo entre sus brazos, pero Finnick apenas se inmutó. Su atención estaba por encima de todos ellos, tratando de localizar a Snow en medio de aquel caos en el que se había transformado el Círculo de la Ciudad. Lo encontró como había imaginado: tirado en el suelo, con las manos aún atadas al poste y los labios hinchados rezumando sangre. Muerto. _Muerto. _Después de tantos años, por fin... _Muerto_. Una vez más trató de sentir algo al respecto, no sólo por Snow sino por todas las cosas tan importantes que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Una vez más trató de sentir alegría, temor o incluso decepción y una vez más encontró vacío en su interior. El único sentimiento que fue capaz de procesar fue repulsión, pero más por la sangre que empezaba a correr por el escenario que por la muerte en sí. Ni siquiera sentía nada por las personas que corrían de un lado a otro en la plaza. Quizás había algo mal en su cabeza. Quizás todo aquello se debiera al estrés post-traumático, o incluso a la cantidad de calmantes que se había visto obligado a tomar. Quizás había llegado a un punto en el que sus emociones habían sido puestas al límite de tal manera que era incapaz de sentir nada. O quizás nada de aquello importara realmente. La muerte de Coin, la de Snow, la gente que lo había visto y que había estado más o menos implicada en un asesinato o en otro... Nada de aquello importaba. Todo parecía sorprendentemente lejano, quizás por el hecho de ver las cosas tras un cristal o quizás por el hecho de que realmente lo era. Las personas de la plaza, perdidas y desorientadas, se parecían más a peces atrapados en una red que a seres humanos. Todos ellos eran desconocidos, ciudadanos anónimos con vidas intrascendentes y problemas sin importancia. Quizás estaba siendo injusto pero estaba cansado de mostrar interés por los demás. _Que les den_. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. _Que les den_. Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado. _Que les den_. Había alcanzado el límite de su capacidad de preocupación. _Que les den. Que les den. Que les den._

- _Q... Q...Q-q... _- su voz sonaba resquebrajada por las lesiones en las cuerdas vocales pero aún era capaz de articular algunas palabras- _Que... les den. Q-que les den._

- _Que les den_- repitió Annie. Sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo de la ventana y por primera vez Finnick reparó en lo cambiada que estaba. Sus ojos seguían igual de verdes y penetrantes pero parecían más grandes y hundidos, incluso más tristes. Bajo ellos se apreciaban perfectamente las profundas ojeras que las noches en vela cuidándole habían causado, en contraste con el tono pálido casi fantasmal que había adquirido su piel por todo el tiempo que había pasado privada de la luz del sol, y a pesar de su estado de embarazo era evidente que había perdido peso. Finnick no recordaba haberla visto reír durante todo aquel tiempo, sólo alguna sonrisa muy pequeña y fugaz de cuando en cuando pero nunca lo suficientemente duradera. Y sin embargo había algo más, algo que iba más allá de su apariencia física. Un brillo en su mirada, una determinación en su forma de hablar, como si la antigua Annie hubiese vuelto junto a él. Parecía más valiente, más fuerte, más vencedora que antiguo tributo. Algo en ella se había perdido en medio de aquella guerra, algo que quizás nunca volvería.

-_ An..._

- _Ya no importa_- Annie se puso de rodillas en el sofá y le dio un beso en los labios tan suave que más bien parecía una caricia- _No importa_- sus frentes se tocaron y Finnick cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por su voz y su cuerpo- _No importa. Nada importa_- tenía razón, nada importaba. La ejecución había acabado, los planes de guerra también. No había nada que les retuviera allí, nada que les impidiera volver a casa. Nada salvo ellos, nada salvo aquel momento: juntos, abrazados, lejos de todo y de todos. Solos- _Nada importa_- por una vez, nada importaba. Por una vez, el mundo podía esperar. Por una vez, serían egoístas.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados, y ninguno de los dos se habría preocupado por ello de no ser por el ruido de pasos que escucharon en el pasillo. Ambos se giraron a la vez hacia la puerta, sin querer separarse el uno del otro y confiando que aquella persona, fuera quien fuera, pasara de largo y les dejara disfrutar unos segundos más de su momento de paz. Pero los momentos de paz no duran eternamente.

- _Menos mal que seguís aquí_- Plutarch entró sin llamar dando grandes signos de nerviosismo- _Siento deciros que váis a tener que posponer vuestro viaje de vuelta al distrito cuatro un tiempo._

- _¿Posponerlo?_- dijo Annie frunciendo el ceño. _¿Un tiempo? _pensó Finnick apretando la mandíbula.

- _Lo sé, lo sé, los dos queréis descansar pero ya habéis visto lo que ha pasado. Aún es pronto para saber a qué podríamos enfrentarnos pero me atrevo a decir que...- _Plutarch empezó a hablar rápidamente sobre cosas que podrían o no podrían pasar en un futuro cercano pero Finnick apenas le escuchó. Se limitó a verle pasearse de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos y pareciendo casi excitado con aquel tema, mientras las emociones volvían lentamente a él. _Ni siquiera nos mira_, reparó deseando recuperar las fuerzas para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Quería que retrasaran su vuelta a casa y ni siquiera era capaz de mirarles a los ojos. Quería que le hicieran un último favor y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaban en la habitación. Quería... no, asumía. Asumía que se quedarían allí. Asumía que aceptarían, que se portarían como buenos tributos y obedecerían como habían hecho siempre. No les había dado la oportunidad de abrir la boca y ya daba por sentado que se quedarían allí para participar en el brillante plan que su mente de vigilante había ideado. Finnick miró a Annie, que seguía los movimientos de Plutarch con ojos más tristes que de costumbre. Sabía que aquello era familiar para ella. Toda su vida había tenido que esperar. Toda su vida había dependido de las acciones de otros, sin poder decidir, obligada a esperar. Esperar, esperar, esperar. Pero la Annie que esperaba se había ido. Lentamente Annie volvió la vista hacia él. Había algo rondando en su mente, un asomo de duda que pareció disiparse en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Tomó aire y se volvió hacia Plutarch con decisión.

-_ No_- Plutarch se interrumpió en medio de una frase y por primera vez pareció reparar en ellos dos.

- _¿No?_- una sonrisa nerviosa floreció en sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le llevara la contraria- _¿Cómo que no?_

- _Ya me has oído, no_- Annie alzó la barbilla sin dejarse amedrentar- _Nos vamos a casa._

- _P-pero... Katniss... Habrá un juicio y vuestro testimonio..._

- _Podrá darse por teléfono o videoconferencia. No vamos a quedarnos aquí ni un segundo más del necesario_- Annie entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y por primera vez Finnick fue capaz de apretar con un mínimo de fuerza- _Volvemos a casa. Hoy mismo._


End file.
